ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Paris
Not to be confused with Paris/Animated from The Real Ghostbusters Paris What Came Before! (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #4" (2016) (Comic What Came Before!). Line reads: "But before we rejoin the Ghostbusters in Paris, Special Agent Mel Ortiz has dropped in to the Firehouse to chat with Janine..." is the capital of France. History Erland Vinter's second case for the Ghostbusters was in Paris. Along the way, the Ghostbusters battled two Unknown Soldier Ghosts at the Arc de Triomphe in the morning. However, the Arc was not cleared in the list of pre-approved areas. The police confiscated their equipment and took the Ghostbusters to a nearby station to sort things out. While inspecting the equipment, Kaia May knocked out an officer from behind and attempted to locate the Trap holding the Poveglian Artifact but released the ghosts from earlier. They trashed some of the equipment and flew out of the station with the correct Trap holding the artifact. They entered the Louvre Museum and soon after, it began to "bleed" slime. The President of France called for the Ghostbusters and requested their intervention. Not more than 15 minutes later, Peter Venkman requested a written assurance to be delivered to them by messenger before they set foot in the Louvre. They entered the museum through the Paris Catacombs and encountered Jean l'Ecorcheur. After Lieutenant Philip Constantin tasered him, the guys were forced to use Slime Spritzers on the Animated Louvre Art, namely the David, Venus de Milo, Mona Lisa, and Code of Hammurabi. They all disintegrated. The Ghostbusters pursued Jean to the Tuileries Garden. Constantin destroyed the artifact with a well placed shot and Jean was trapped. They remained in Paris and were told most of the art that got destroyed were just copies. The Ghostbusters briefed the French government about the Louvre Museum incident and tied up loose ends. While they ate a meal of Moules-Frites, Peter called the Firehouse. Walter Peck happened to be there and told Peter to stay in Paris and he would meet them there in a few days after he made some arrangements. They departed Paris with Peck on a flight departing the Charles De Gaulle Airport. Trivia *During development of Ghostbusters: The Video Game, in case Bill Murray didn't sign on, several back up plans were devised to write out Peter. One entailed Peter having moved to Paris with Dana Barrett. Ghostbusters Fans "Why Didn't Bill Murray Say Much?" skankerzero reply 8/3/2012 Line reads: "Up until that point, we didn't know if he was even going to be in the game. We had all kinds of back up plans and stuff to write him out. (He moved to Paris with Dana, etc)." *In Ghostbusters International #7, page 1, Walter Peck's pose and his line is reminiscent of Uncle Sam in the famous "I Want You!" poster for military recruitment. *In Ghostbusters International #7, page 2 panel 1, there is a sign for Lucien Airlines near Peck. This is a reference to Monsieur Lucien from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Ghostbusters in Paris" Also See *Arc de Triomphe *Louvre Museum *Eiffel Tower *Paris Catacombs *Tuileries Garden *Charles De Gaulle Airport *Paris/Animated *Eiffel Tower/Animated *Arc de Triomphe/Animated *Notre Dame Cathedral/Animated *Pantheon Paris/Animated *Louvre Museum/Animated Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #4 ***Ghostbusters International #5 ***Ghostbusters International #6 ***Ghostbusters International #7 References Gallery ParisIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #4 ParisIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #4 ParisCatacombs02.jpg|Paris Catacombs seen in Ghostbusters International #5 TuileriesGardenIDW01.jpg|Tuileries Garden seen in Ghostbusters International #5 ParisIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #6 CharlesDeGaulleAirportIDW03.jpg|Map seen in Ghostbusters International #7 CharlesDeGaulleAirportIDW02.jpg|Charles De Gaulle Airport seen in Ghostbusters International #7 Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations